


Nelle Tue Mani

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Songs of Experience [4]
Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Now that we are here.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Songs of Experience [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360810
Kudos: 3





	Nelle Tue Mani

“所以，我们终于来到了此处。”在莱辛巴赫瀑布旁，Moran望着底下黑暗的深潭。他没指望Moriarty会对此有任何回应；他显得心事重重，捏皱了单程票的票根。五月对于瑞士而言，春天刚刚降临，一切没有染上多少温暖的色彩。Moriarty决定在山脚下的一间旅馆住下，一放下行李，便摆出一副轻松愉快的口吻，提议四处走走。一种莫名其妙的冲动攫住了Moran，“我和您一起去。”

当地向导带着他们沿湿滑而陡峭的岩壁向上缓慢行进。一路上Moran看见不少石头从山顶上滚落下来，几次险些砸到他们。但是那向导却笑着劝说他们这属于正常现象，并鼓励他们继续向上，以便更多地欣赏沿途的美丽景色。

“我有些累了，Moran；您觉得现在下山享用晚餐如何？”Moriarty听上去随和又开朗，不容反对的意图却十分明显。Moran也觉察到一切都有些古怪，立刻附和道，“乐意之至，我几乎要饿坏了。”

“复旧党徒。”下山时他们走得十分靠近，因而摆脱向导对于谈话的监控。山路不算十分宽阔，两人同行都十分勉强。正因如此，当Moran看见一道灰影迅速从他们身边掠过时，他下意识侧身一步上前隔开了Moriarty与那道影子。恍惚中他认为自己看见灰影袖口的残忍银光并不是幻想的产物。Moriarty在情急中被Moran保护着，紧紧贴在崖壁上；确信灰影从视野中淡出时，Moran便立刻放开Moriarty，那个向导此刻也不知所踪。

Moran低声咒骂了一句，右臂上传来的疼痛挤得他的声音变了形。

“所以他们只允许我独自前往。”Moriarty的语气十分平静，仿佛在叙述与他毫无关联的事情，另一边他迅速解开Moran的半边衣物，让伤口暴露在外。高原稀薄的氧气延长了伤口愈合的时间，而附近却没有什么知名的医生——如果不算那个瘸军医。

当他们回到旅馆时，Moriarty短暂地支开了Moran一小段时间，在Moran的水里加了足量的药物，剂量大到能迷昏一头大象睡上一整夜。Moran开始没有任何顾忌地喝了一口，他的本能，或者说是敏锐的感官告诉他这杯水的味道有些奇怪。他趁Moriarty背对着他整理文件的时候悄悄把水倒在床单上，随后装作非常疲惫不堪的样子，闭上眼睛开始假寐。

如果是在往常，Moriarty当然不会发现不了这一拙劣的谎言，但现在他的思绪完全集中于别的事务。剂量不足的药物仅仅使Moran浅眠了一小会，可已经足够Moriarty趁着这段时间迅速离开，甚至没有给Moran留下一张便条。

所以Moran醒来的时候，安静的居室立刻向他解释“绝望”一词的含义。他向旅店主人问了Moriarty出去的时间，便迅速赶了出去。

他希望自己至少能在最后一刻帮助到Moriarty，，哪怕仅仅是最微不足道的帮助。而非做一个毫无用处的旁观者

在失血，药物副作用，缺氧的共同作用下，Moran吃力地试图追上Moriarty。唯一令他庆幸的是，湿漉漉的泥土上脚印再明白不过地为Moran指明了方向。Moriarty没有选择其他更艰难的道路，Moran对于自己的庆幸感到苦涩。他几次无法单手保持平衡，摔倒在潮湿的山路上，无穷无尽的眩晕感将他向悬崖之下的深潭推去。手臂上的刀伤已经再度撕裂开，红色的血液在很早之前就浸透了纱布，一直漫延到指尖，再滴落在他所走过了地方。

他视野中的Moriarty已经从幻象变为现实：他早就知道Moran的追逐，否则不会有意识地放慢脚步。他的犹豫显而易见，只是理智不允许他踌躇。

Moran陷入了四肢发麻的状态：缺氧的后果是他难以准确发音。

“So, you are going then?” Moriarty最终还是猛地停下脚步。可留给他们的时间所剩无几，他们如此停留在多愁善感的边缘毫无意义。沿途Moriarty一边搜集高个子给他留下决斗地点的线索，一边为自己可以冷漠到忍住回过头关心Moran的伤势而讶异。他不是没有听到血液砸在地上的声响。在这样高的地方，任何一丝轻微的响动都被放大。

但他最终还是立刻加快脚步，从悬崖的拐角处消失，将Moran遗弃在原地，任由他缓缓跪在石阶上。

“So, you are going.”Moran的视野再度空泛，音调也随之低了下去。

他听见了打斗声，随后看见两人一道坠了下去。那一刻，他的心尖叫着“Moriarty”。

他后悔自己剛才的口不择言。本应是“Look back, look back at me.”，现在已沦为毫无用处的喃喃了。

**Author's Note:**

> 綠字的虐心版本結尾，暗示其實教授擁有克系血統，所以可能不會死喔（？


End file.
